Sing my Demon
by CagedSparrow91
Summary: Kimi struggles with being a demon vessel and Akatsuki is hot on her trail. Wile being chased she quite literally runs into Gaara. Can he help her before she turn her back on the world? Gaa/OC rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

D.A.R- HELLO PEOPLES! So I know I haven't finished my other fic yet but I got this idea soooo yha…

Sai- plus shes lazy.

D.A.R- (throws pen at sai's head) so… keep it up and I'll pair you with fish boy!

Sai- oh god no! I'll stop.

D.A.R- ok on with the story! Feel free to flame or inform me of my stupidness.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. But I do own kimi^-^

**Prolog**

I am the Okamiyashas* container my name is Kimi*. I would give you a last name but I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I am 17 years old. I live in the country of Wave. A few things about me? Well I have wolf ears and tail that are a shocking shade of blue. I have been exiled from every village in Wave. Most importantly I hate every single one of those closed minded bastereds who decided that I, the horrible demon, was unfit to live amongst them. I mean its not my fault some sick twisted moron decided that it was a good idea to put a demon inside a child. Anyways it made me bitter, angry, and more determined to show them all that I'm not the monster they clame me to be. I will be a great ninja and become an ANBU captain. I have trained myself to the point of exhaustion everyday since I was six. "Barrowing" scrolls on every jutsu possible and perfecting my chakra has made me ready for any of those stupid test they can throw at me. Sadly fate has other planes for me.

**D.A.R- ok so I know its short but I wanted the first chapter to give you guys some info about Kimi. And this is a Gaara/OOC fic. I just can't see him with anyone in the series except Naru. And (sorry fans) Sasu/Gaara makes me gag… ok the little * things are for translations. And here they are**

***Okamiyasha means wolf demon**

***Kimi's name means she who is without equal.**

**Sai- quit stalling get to the next chapter!**

**D.A.R- ok ok I'm going **

**Until next time bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

D.A.R- yay new chap! Incoming Panda-chan!

Gaara- O_o don't call me that…

D.A.R-(glomps gaara) Awwwww but its cute.

Gaara famous death glare

D.A.R- geez so touchy. Anyways as always I'm open to flames and advise. Or comments would be nice too Right Panda-chan.

Gaara- (sigh) right

D.A.R- ^_^

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto would I be writing this?

'thoughts'

**Okamiyasha speech**

**Chapter 2**

**Run Fast Little Wolf**

At first glance one would think the forest looked calm and peaceful. My senses said otherwise. I could feel eyes follow me, see shadows move thru the trees. Its quite unnerving. This has been going on for a few days now. At first I thought it was some of the villagers come to make my life more of a living hell but after the second day of just lurking shadows I'm beginning to think otherwise. Its really starting to piss me off what am I the new freak show?

"**Control your temper and pay attention to you surroundings pup!"**

'Yesh ok I'm calm. So what do you think about this Mamoru*? It can't just be a simple tag and run they've been here to long for that. Plus they act like trained ninja so there's no way they're here for nothing.'

"**I not sure but be prepared. If they are ninja they must be waiting for a chance to attack."**

'I'm alone in a secluded part of a forest away from the villages anytime is a good time to attack.'

"**Don't be smart ass with me pup. I meant they're sizing up their opponent."**

'Sure what ever you say Mamoru."

A loud rustle in the trees snapped my away from my conversation. Something wasn't right. Usually they don't make theirselfs known or even hint that they're there. Two shadows could be made out and from what I could tell they're both men. The smell of fish and mettle met my overly sensitive nose. The shadows moved closer and closer into the light and out of habit I reached for my kunai pouch only to have my hand caught in an iron grip. I'm in deep shit. Slowly, as if it would prolong the enviable, I lifted my head to look at the one holding my wrist. Up from the blue hand to the black with red cloud cloke and finally to the face which reminded me of a shark. Plastered on his gilled face a big toothy grin that made me want to smack it off of him. I'm guessing that his weapon of choice is the big brad sword at his back.

"**Pup quit standing there, attack, do something for kami's sake!"**

With that said I twisted around in the fish mans grip landing a good kick to the side of his face. Once loose I reached in my kunai pouch and threw them with deadly ame. Unfortunately he dodged them and came flying at me with rage filled eyes. Before I could even blink I was dodging and blocking a kunai filled fist just barley, earning cuts and gashes where I was unsuccessful. My bandana which I use to cover my unnatural ears long gone I heard a chuckle accompanied by "I thought I was a fucking freak". I saw red and with my swift almost dance like style of fighting spun into the mans chest and landed my kunai into his ribs that brought on a gasp and a string of curses my way. With all of this going on I completely forgot about the other shadow, that is until I was none to gently slammed to the ground. I felt a ringed clad fist connect with the side of my face the made everything spin. The feeling of warm liquid running slowly down my cheek was sickening. I looked up, my eyes meeting a orange masked face only a single red eye visible.

"Look Kisame, Tobi is a good boy"

"Who the hell are you people? What do you want? Get your fat ass off of me damnit!" Mamoru was snarling ramming the walls inside his cage.

"Damn that kid has a mouth." The big fish guy said as he pulled the kunai from his ribs. "She's almost as bad as Hidan. So kid I'll tell you what since we haven't had a mission for awhile and things are a bit dull lets have some fun before we kill you and hand you over to Pain. Lets say a game of tag hmmm."

"Tobi loves tag!"

"To bad Deidara isn't here he would love this. That's what he gets for eating sushi in front of me (couldn't resist XD)." The man visibly paled at the thought.

'These guys are crazy! What the hell is wrong with them?' I felt the pressure from the body above me ease slightly and took the opportunity to hit the pressure point behind the nee of the masked man. He yelped and jumped in surprise and I took that chance to push him off and jump a safe distance away. Or so I thought, that is, until I felt a fist ram into my gut.

"Tag your it." the voice of the fish man said in my ear. The next words came in a whisper that sent a chill down my spine at the cold tone. "Run little wolf." With that I gathered my senses that had been erased from the punch and ran into the surrounding woods. I know when I'm out matched and this would be it. I jumped from tree branch to tree branch channeling chakra in to my legs to go faster. A little known fact that wolves are fast graceful runners applies to me as well. I was so sure that I can out run them. I heard a rustling next to me and to my horror saw the masked man jumping gleefully a little ways away from me. 'shit!'. As I went to pick up the pace I felt a burning pain shoot thru my leg and looked down to see three senbons sticking out of the upper part of my right leg. I yelped in pain and felt Okamiyasha's power run thru me knowing my eyes had changed from green/blue to yellow. With that new power pulsing thru me I was able to speed up enough to make some distance between us. When I was far enough away I threw some exploding note traps where I knew they would step hopeing it would slow them down. Along with that I also laid down some makibishi* just in case. Sure enough the bombs went off and yelps could be heard. I keped running not stupid enough to slow down. I felt four more senbons sink into my shoulder with a sickening thunk and knew that they were still after me. I herd more senbons wizzing thru the air and made some hand seals and shouted "Hyourou no Jutsu- Ice Prison Technique" capturing both the senbons and my pressures legs in a wall of ice. I learned it from one of the Snow country scrolls also learning that ice and water jutsus are my strong points. Still not slowing down I used what I had left of my chakra to go at a blinding speed while they were preoccupied getting out of my binding jutsu. Again A sharp pain in my leg alerted me to the one senbon had been lodged in my left ankle making it unbearably painful to run. My jutsu must have missed that one. Just as I thought I was safe a barage of kuni and senbons came form behind riping throu my flesh and loging in my back and legs. Gasping in pain I foce my body to keep moveing.

By nightfall I realized that I was close to the bridge that lead out of Wave. My body had gone numb with pain and my legs close to giving out. Just before I was able to stop I crashed into a body knocking use both to the ground. Panicking I looked up expecting to see a gilled or masked face but instead meeting piercing green eyes surrounded in black circles and a head of red hair. The kanji for love was tattooed on his forehead. I heard shouts but didn't pay them any mind as the blood loss and exhaustion took over me and I faded into the blissful oblivion of darkness.

**D.A.R- (looks over at a pouting Kisame) Are you still mad a DeiDei for eating your aunty?**

**Kisame-(nods head) -sniffle- yes…**

**D.A.R- -sigh- here these should cheer you up. (hands over naked pics of Itachi)**

**Kisame- yay (glomps D.A.R)**

**Itachi- Where did you get those?**

**D.A.R- -gulp- uhhhh 'Tachi funny you should mention that you see it wasn't really me, well a little bit yha , B-but it wasn't my camera and….. 'Tachi why are you staring at me like that?**

**Itachi- you have a five second head start.**

**D.A.R- Eeeep um can we wait till I finish give translation (puppy dog eyes of doom)**

**Itachi-… fine**

**D.A.R- ok so here it is**

***Mamoru's name means protector**

***makibishi are spikes that are laid down in the ground so that when stepped on go thru the sole of a shoe and slows the enemy down.**

**If you have any other questions about translations I'd be happy to answer them. I should run now so Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

D.A.R-(asleep drooling on laptop)

Kankuro- Dark -poke- Dark wake up -poke poke-

Dark-…zzzzzzz

Kankuro- DARK WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!

Dark- AHHHHHHH Kankuro humps his puppets!

Kankuro-…. -_- I what?

Dark- ummmm nothing, nothing at all. Ahem sooo I recently decided that because of my full devotion to this fic that I wont be continuing my Gaanaru fic. In case you guys are wondering its called Change of Plans but it sucks horribly so yha… ok so flame me, comment, advice you know the drill.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto It would be turned into a yaoi paradise.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Damnit we lost the kid! Pain is going to be pissed."

Tobi and Kisame are currently looking for a long gone Kimi. After they had escaped from the jutsu they found that she was nowhere to be found.

**Gaara's p.o.v**

Me and my siblings had been traveling to Wave after we heard a rumor about a demon vessel living in that area. After much deliberation I decided that I would bring the vessel to Suna to be supervised since akatsuki have been after the power of the demons. We had only moments ago crossed the retched bridge when I felt a faint chakra pressure headed my way before I could react something slammed head on into me and went toppling over. I immediately realized the it was a person as whoever it was heart rate picked up. Before the person lifted their head I saw two fuzzy electric blue wolf ears settled on brown blue streaked hair. When our eyes finally meet I could see pure terror in the yellow wolf like eyes before they turned glossy and shut all together. The body of the person now fully leaning on me I discovered that it was a girl. I felt the blood seep into my clothes. 'shes injured'.

"Kazekage-sama are you ok!"

"I'm fine. I need a medic nin to see to her immediately" I indicated to the women on top of me. 'She is the vessel isn't she?' There was no mistaking it the wolfy ears and tail was a dead give away. As my guards lifted her off of me I got a better look at her. She's wearing a halter top with a ninja standard fish net shirt over it. A deep blue short sleeve style trench coat was set over the shirts and nee length loose pants covering her slender yet muscular legs. A wide range of senbons and kuni littered her back and legs and another in her left ankle. 'It's a wonder she could run let alone walk.' Her waist length hair fell in her face as her head lulled. 'It looks so soft' Wait did I just think that? I shook my self from my thoughts as the medic came up to me.

"Kazekage-sama we need to get her to the village. It's not anything I can't fix don't get me wrong but she will need to rest. She is suffering from blood loss and her chakra is depleted." After my approval he went back over to the girl and put her onto one of the horses we had been traveling on. My sister Temari and my brother Kankuro were looking at me most likely wanting to know whats going on. Helping someone is a bit out of character for me. I tend come off as cold and uncaring, but who wouldn't if they had lived my life of being hated for what is out of my control. It's better now, at lest a little bit now that my demon is gone, but some are still scared and untrusting of me. With a sigh I headed over to my siblings.

"Gaara whats going on?" My sister Temari asked her eyebrows crinkling with worry.

"I suspect that she may be the demon vessel we have been seeking. We are going to the village to get her in a better condition than she is now. I think akatsuki got to her but it could be something different. After she has recovered we will head back to Suna." With that we departed to the village that was not to far away.

When we arrived it was nightfall but we were still greeted by the head of the village none the less. The older man bowed his head in respect saying my ranking name of Kazekage and I did the same. After he brought his head up his eyes scanned my group probably to evaluate how many rooms we'd need. His eyes stopped, however, when he was halfway through and visibly paled. I knew that look, it was the look I used to get when I still had my demon.

The man cleared his thought before saying. "With all do respect Kage-san I would appreciate it if you would not bring that monster into our village." I knew it was coming. All other times I would have restrained myself, but the word "monster" rang in my ears and I couldn't help myself. My sister Tamari, who had been standing at my side, was now holding onto the sleeve of my Kage uniform as if to tell me "calm down".

"So are you saying that if I was still a demon vessel I would not be allowed in this village. What has this girl done to deserve your scorn besides being something that she herself probably didn't want to be in the first place. Open you eyes you blind fool. She is injured and needs to rest we will leave after she is well if its that much of an issue." My cold, monotonies voice rang with finalization through the street we were standing in.

"Of course you would be allowed to stay in this village Kage-san I never meant to imply that. Please understand our worries of keeping our village safe is all. I will show you to the inn. My deepest apologies Kage-san." The man said hastily in fear of being killed by me most likely. He motioned for use to fallow him.

We arrived at the inn and settled in our respective rooms. I decided I would check up on the girl since I knew I wouldn't sleep anyways. Just as I was halfway to her room I heard a loud crash and screams filling the hallway.

**Kimi's p.o.v**

"**Pup you need to wake up now"**

I had been laying in front of Mamoru's cage for hours now trying to prolong waking up to the blinding pain that was sure to come. I heard whispers drifting thru my mind and knew that I was not alone. Groaning in an attempted to open my eyes as the light stung my nerves a face came into view. Remembering what had happened prier to passing out I quickly shove the face away from mine. The body flew into the wall and I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed as I threw yet another body crashing into what looked like a table before it was turned into a splintered mess. I jumped off the soft object I had been laying on and again screamed "Leave me alone damnit!" after I heard shouts of "Grab her" and "Pin her down". Pain ripped thru my body sending me reeling to the floor. More people grabbed at me and I tried to fend them off the best I could still panicking. A gruff voice yelled at me to stop. "Fuck off!" was my reply along with my sharp nails scraping whoever it was aimed at. My eyes had gone out of focus a long time ago meaning I was taking shots in the dark only made me panic more. The hands that were grabbing at me suddenly disappeared as a monotone voice cut though the rest of the noise as the words "Let her go" rang in the room. Willing my eyes to focus and looked over to the owner of the voice I caught sight of those green piercing eyes that I had seen before I passed out. Looking at him he looked intimidating and regale standing in the door way of what I noticed was a bedroom. His red hair shown in the light of the room. The kanji for love drew my attention again. His slender but muscular frame clothed in a red cloak with a tan vest (gaara's usual clothes you get the jest).

**Gaara's p.o.v**

When I got to the girl's room I was greeted with the sight of some of my guards scattered on the floor, one of which was laying in a pile of broken wood. The other part of my group of guards were huddled around the girl who had just scratched one of the men shouting and looking every bit like a frightened puppy with her ears laid flat against her head. Somehow the sight of them grabbing at her hyperventilating form made red hot anger well up in me and before even I knew it I was shouting at them to let her go. They scattered and the girl hunched on the floor looked over at me with glossy eyes that soon turned back normal. I could feel those wide green/blue eyes look me over stopping at my forehead where my tattoo is. I took a step towards her but stopped when she visibly shivered and her muscles tensed ready to attack if needed.

"Calm down, if we wanted to kill you we would have done so already. I'm Gaara the Kazekage of Suna, former vessel for the demon Ichibi." Her eyes widened even more at the end.

"You were a-" Before she could finish the inn keeper came barreling in the room. His face went from surprised to red with anger in a matter of seconds and his head wiped around to the girl. Seeing the inn keepers head turn to her the girl jumped up and backed into the wall her face completely gone pale.

"You, I knew it was a bad idea to let you in here! Look at what you've done to this room girl! I should kick you out right now monster!" By the time I cut in the girl was doing all she could to keep from sobbing.

"I will pay for the damages this was my fault to begin with. I startle her and she reacted how any good ninja should. I will watch the girl myself now get out." I hissed. I turned to my guards, "all of you get out." With that they quickly left the room. I looked over to the girl once again to see that she had berried her face in her knees with her shoulder shaking slightly indicating that she had given in to the tears. Not knowing how to deal with the situation I went to get Temari.

**Kimi's p.o.v**

I know I shouldn't have let that mans words get to me but I couldn't help it. It's been so long since I've been around so many people, or in the village for that matter, that it scared me when I realized that that was where I am. I heard the man called Gaara leave the room but I didn't make a move to lift my head up to see if he really left, to ashamed of the tears that ran freely down my face.

**Dark- there it is the third chap. I'm so proud of myself ^_^. So I'm gonna stop here since I about to pass out from not sleeping for the past three days from working on this. So lets talk reviews people, pleases review ok^_^.**

**Until next time bye-bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark- ^_^**

**Kisame- what are you so smiley about?**

**Dark- Nothing… Soooo how was that sandwich you ate today? Was it good?**

**Kisame-ummmm it was good. Why?**

**Dark- It was a tuna sandwich D Mwahahahahaha**

**Kisame- -pales- oh god - runs to the bathroom-.**

**Dark- jk it was chickin salad ^_^. Ahhhhhh I love doing that. So I was wondering if anyone would like to see other parings in this fic. Here are the parings I'm adding: TemariShika, KankuroTenTen, InoCho, SasuNaru, and NenjiHina. If anyone has some suggestions I would love to here them cause I'm rather lost on what other parings I should have. **

**Kisame- DARK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Dark-Oops gotta run.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.**

**Gaara's p.o.v**

I stopped at Temari's door, unsure how I would ask her to comfort the girl as I've never been in a situation like this before. Temari had always been such a tomboy that she had seldom cried in front of me before. Just as I raised my hand the door flew open to a worried Temari.

"Ototo whats wrong? Can't sleep again? Want me to go get the medic to give you a sleeping pill?"

"No I need some help with the girl. She has woke up but I'm afraid that she panicked and destroyed her room. The inn keeper saw the mess and reacted harshly. I need you to calm her down."

Alarm etched its way onto my sister's face. "Shes not hurt is she?"

"Only mentally. He used that word." I knew she knew what I was talking about, the word that will never be allowed to be uttered at me again. The word that still makes me see red and makes me want to go back to my old blood stained ways to show them what the word truly means. Monster. What a disgusting word.

Without another word she went racing to the girl's room. I was quick to follow after her to make sure the girl didn't lash out at my sister like the guards form earlier. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the girl in the same place I left her, mentally kicking myself for not closing the door when I left. Her shoulders were still shaking from her sobs and for some strange reason it made me want to go over there and hold the girl till the tears stopped. I racked the strange thoughts up to sympathy. Temari dropped to her knees in front of the girl making her flinch away a bit.

"Shhhhh its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Temari, whats yours?"

The girl peeked her eyes over her knees and looked at Temari before reburying her face. "Kimi, my name is Kimi."

"Hmmm 'she who is without equal', you have a pretty name. How old are you Kimi?

"Seventeen" (note that Gaara is 20 in this fic).

"Six years younger than me." She put her hand on the girl named Kimi's knee. "How about we get you some new clothes, those look like they fall apart any second now." Sure enough, after getting a better look, her clothes were shredded.

"I'm not supposed to be here. You shouldn't have brought me here."

"We had to you were hurt. Of course your supposed to be here."

"No you don't understand." She lifted her tear streaked face to look at my sister. "I can't be here. I've been exiled from all the villages in Wave, they said they would kill me if I came. They're scared of me, they hate me."

"Well they will just need to go get bent. Your under our protection now, right Gaara?"

"I give you my word as the Kazekage that you will have full security at all times in this village and Suna."

"Suna?" She tilted her head slightly with one ear swiveling back in curiosity. Temari, apparently just now noting the wolf like ears, reached out and grabbed the one that was still sticking up making Kimi jump and yelp in sapprise.

"So cute!" Kimi looked mortified.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. "You will be coming to Suna to be under my supervision. We believe that you have been targeted by an organization by the name of akatsuki. I can assume that you were attacked by the amount of chakra you used and the injuries, am I correct?"

She nodded her head "Yha. Two guys in black cloaks, one looked like a fish and the other had a mask on."

"Then if my assumptions are correct they will seek you out again if you are to stay here. If you would like we can your inform family that you will be leaving but we cannot give the location."

Her eyes turned somber for a moment. "No need, I don't have a family"

"Caretakers?" She shot me what looked to be an 'are you stupid' kind of look. 'So shes all alone?' "You have no one?" she shook her head.

"Have you always been alone?" Temari asked looking like she may pull the girl in a hug at any moment.

"No, I live with an old couple till I was five years old. Apparently I was left at their door step so they took me in. The village we lived in found out about it and killed them for housing a demon. I escaped into the forest and have lived there ever since, that is, after I was chased away by every other village in Wave." her voice was void of emotion as she explained her lack of loved ones and made me realize how much I took my siblings for granted. At least I had them to be there for me where as she had no one.

True to my assumptions my sister pulled Kimi into a tight hug. "Well now you have us. You can stay with us for as long as you like." Temari said into the other girls hair making it move to slide onto her arm like fine silk. "So how about we go get you those new clothes we were talking about?" Temari pulled away from Kimi to look at her. When she nodded in agreement my sister grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hall. Deciding that I should shower before having to look after Kimi I left to go to my own room.

**Kimi's p.o.v**

Temari led me down the long hallways of the inn stopping at the door I presumed was hers. My legs and back still stung from the wounds and I hiss a little making the girl in front of me slow down and utter an apology. Mamoru had healed them for the most part but they were still a bit sore. Her room was similar to mine in style the only difference being the color of the walls. A large suit case sat on her queen sized bed practically spewing clothes. It made me think of how she was even able to close it as a repressed giggle worked its way to my throat. Temari motioned for me to stand in the middle of the room which I did cautiously still not so trusting yet. Her eyes appraised me for a second before turning to her bag.

"Hmmm your about my size waist and bust wise but you about an inch shorter than me." she said making an even bigger mess with the spewed clothes. After a moment of digging she turned around with a bundle of cloth in her hands which she handed to me and shoved me into the bathroom to shower and change. I turned the water on with some difficulties since I didn't have the luxury of a shower in the small hut I had lived in. Stepping in I reveled in the warm spray, washing away the dirt and blood with lavender scented soap. I got out once I was sure the soap was rinsed out all the way and dried myself off. Looking at the clothes I realized that they were pajamas that consisted of a hot pink tank top and black and pink striped shorts. The tank top has a big black skull that is surrounded in white roses with blood red paint splattered on it. On the back it said in big gothic print "Princess This". Along with the underwear were some knee high pink and black striped socks. I threw on the clothes and brushed out my hair till it was free of tangles. I inspected myself to make sure everything was in place and headed to the door. I started to walk out of the bathroom only to stop dead in my tracks when I caught the sight of red hair. There, standing in the middle of the room was a very red faced Gaara staring at me intently looking like he might pass out any second now.

**Gaara's p.o.v**

I had finished with my shower and talked with my guards about Kimi's security situation and was headed down the hall way to retrieve the girl from Temari. All was in place and we would depart for Suna in the morning. Organized just the way I like things to be. Amazingly Kankuro had slept through all that had been going on and I wonder how he could sleep so soundly. I knocked on Temari's door and waited for her to answer. The door opened with a click to reviel my pigtailed sister.

"Hey Gaara, come in shes almost done." I stepped in the room behind my sister and just as I was about to speak the door to the bathroom opened billowing the remainder of shower steam. I was dumb struck to say the least. Kimi was dress in my sisters Goth pajamas that showed off her well toned, curvy body and well shaped legs. I felt my face heat up as she stopped and looked up at me noticing I was looking at her. Her cheeks took on a pink color that match the tight fitting tank top. Her tail swish ever so slightly behind her. I heard Temari squealed beside me which brought me from my daze as she hugged a still skittish Kimi.

"Oh that looks so cute on you! I'll have to take you clothes shopping when we get to Suna." Temari was obviously happy with herself. She turned to me with a knowing smirk. "You think its cute right Gaara?" Oh she is an evil that rivals my own.

I cleared my throat so that my voice wouldn't break. "It is… Suitable. Come it is late and we will be leaving in the morning and rest would be beneficial for the long trip ahead." Really my head was screaming at me for not complimenting the clothing which I had thought had looked so good on her that it was unbearable. Kimi nodded and said her good nights to Temari and fallowed me out of the room.

"I had you moved to my room for security measures. I often don't sleep so you may have my bed."

"Ummm thank you." We walked the remaining distance to my room in silence. When we got to the room I motion for her to get in bed so that I could turn out the light. She crawled under the covers of the bed curling up in them in a ways again reminded me of a puppy. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out indicating that she was asleep. I walked over to the window and positioned myself so that I could see the moon. I pressed my cheek to the cool glass and released a sigh. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**Dark-indeed what has our Panda-chan gotten himself into? lol. So here it is the forth chap what cha think? I'm so into righting this fic. Is been fun. And hope you guy enjoy it too. I will post chap five as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time. Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dark- So another chap! Forgive me if it sucks I'm camping and typing at the same time lol.

Kisame- Wahoo Lake! -Jumps in lake- Cold cold cold!

Dark-… anyways on with the story.

Disclaimer-Do not own Naru's hot ass!

_Dreaming_

"talking"

**Okamiyasha**

'thinking'

**Kimi's p.o.v**

**Dream**

_Screams, shouts, cries to kill echoed thru the forest. My bare feet pounded on the ground kicking up leaves behind me. I could feel hot tears run down my face. 'Why, why, what have I done? You've got it all wrong what's wrong with you people? Don't you see? I'm not a demon!'_

_**No pup they can't their blinded. Come to me pup.**_

_An ice cage sat in front of me, behind it a big wolf that had ice hanging from its fur. Its eyes looked like an ocean during a storm, constantly swirling. I fell back, white hot fear running through my body. _

_**You have no reason to fear me pup. I am the demon Okamiyasha, my name is Mamoru. I am part of you; your mind is my prison. I will not harm you but they will.**_

_Again kill cries filled the darkness. 'No, I'm not a demon damnit!' _

_**No, but I am pup. To kill me they will kill you.**_

'_Lie! Lies! You are not part of me! I'm normal! You hear me, normal! Screw you! Screw all of you! I hate you all!'_

"_Do you hate me? Someone like you."_

_I looked up to see red hair and piercing green eyes before I faded into darkness._

**Gaara's p.o.v**

Kimi tossed and turned in her sleep. 'I wonder if she has a nightmare problem too'.

"Hate you. Everyone" My eyes went wide. 'Is she that bitter? She doesn't show it if she is'. I got up from the window seal and went over to her bed. 'I wonder' "Do you hate me? Someone like you." She looked so troubled. Before I could give in to the urge to hold her I started walking back to the window seal, that is until she gasped and sat up in the bed looking like she was on the verge of tears. "Are you ok?" She tensed and her head flew to look at me, that's when I realized she was crying. 'Fuck it' I went over and sat down on the bed and pulled her to me. I could feel her tense in my arms and struggle to free herself. "How often?" She stopped struggling and looked up confused. "How often do you have nightmares?"

"Every night" She was silent for awhile, but it was short lived when she asked me something that left me reeling. "How did you handle it, the hate I mean? Does it get better?"

I really never thought about it. How did I handle it? "I killed. Mindlessly killed to feel alive. I was numb and I was looking for something to prove my existence. It got to the point where I craved the blood like a drug, but someone showed me how wrong I was. Now I look back and regret what I did but I also look at what they've done. Somehow they deserved it I think. Maybe once we get to Suna I'll introduce you to the one who beat some sense into me." I chuckled a bit at the thought of the blond idiot.

"Its better than me though. I just hid away and trained myself to the point of total exhaustion for a hopeless dream." She murmured into my chest.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I wanted to be an ANBU captain and protect those bastards, but now I don't know anymore. It's hard to protect something that shuns your very existence." She buried her face deeper into my chest and I fought down the warmth creeping to my face.

"If you want, me and my siblings will help with your training." 'Sympathy, that's what this is sympathy.'

"Why are you helping me? Don't tell me it's because you want to 'cause I know that's a load of crap. Really it's pissing me off that I just can't figure you guys out. What could you possibly want from a monster, a freak like me?"

I was shocked. "Because I had to suffer the same thing. Maybe I want to help someone like me because we're the same!" I could feel my temper rising. How dare she question my intentions! She tensed again and struggled out of my grasp guilt written across her pale face. Her ears had plastered to her head and tail between her legs. 'Why do I feel like I just kicked a puppy?'

"I'm sorry I just… It's hard for me to trust people. I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Nobody has ever helped me like this and I find it all a bit, um, strange. I'm sorry Kage-sama." I twitch a bit at the title coming from her lips.

"You may call me by my name if you'd like. Rather call me by my name period."

"Um 'k" she smiled a bit, thou it was a little fake like Naruto's; it sent that forsaken warmth creeping back to my cheeks. After fighting back the warmth I realized that the sun was starting to peek through the window.

"Come I'll take you to Temari now." She nodded and got up from the bed, me not far behind. We walked down the hall in silence and arrived at Temari's room. As I went to knock on the door a small but notably dangerous hand grabbed my sleeve.

"Gaara-sama I really am sorry about the way I acted." She had her head down and her ears still plastered to her head.

"Hn, its fine." I knocked on Temari's door and a few seconds later a very sleepy and pissed looking sister appeared in the door way.

"Gaara its to early!" Temari has a temper that can rival mine in the mornings.

"Sorry Temari-san it's my fault I wanted to leave as soon as possible. This town makes me feel uneasy." Kimi piped up behind me saving me for a very long rant from my older sister.

"Oh good morning Kimi I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Come on in I'll get you some clothes." Kimi disappeared into the room and Temari took that opportunity to smirk at me.

"So, good night?" I glared at her as she chuckled shutting the door.

**Kimi's p.o.v**

Again Temari dug through her overfilled bag and pulled out some clothes plopping them in my hands and shoving me into the bathroom. As I pulled off my pajamas I made the mistake of looking down at my ankles. The gash from the fight still lingered but that wasn't the disturbing part, it was the small heeling cuts and old scars. It makes me sick and I cringe as I look at them. Yes I did this. It's what I deserve, what I get for not ending it, for _living_. I always thought that I was a hindrance to everything and everyone, being treated that way my whole life, it was engraved in my mind. I hate myself because I make others hate me. I disgust them; I'm a "monster".

"Kimi are you almost done? Gaara will get impatient if you don't hurry up."

I shake myself from my twisted reverie and start to dress. My new outfit consisted of more gothic styled clothes. A black corset tank top with electric blue chains that dangled on my stomach and a puffy black and electric blue skirt over some fishnet thigh length tights. I also got some, to my relief, knee high black ninja standard sandals. The outfit matched my ears and tail perfectly, only one problem, I need to hide them. I had become accustom to hiding my ears and tail and it seemed weird not to. I walked out of the bathroom slowly not sure about the new outfit. That is until…

"Oh that looks sooo cute on you!"

"Umm Temari-san do you have anything to cover my ears up with. I usually ware a bandana but it sort of got demolished."

She looked confused for a moment, as if contemplating if I had really said that. "Why would you want to do that? Your ears are adorable, plus how will you be able to hear with shit covering your ears, that's just stupid. And quit using 'san'!"

"But to other people its-"

"Fuck other people! I say they're cute and I'm not gonna let you cover them up and that's final."

"God Temari you sound like a mother scolding her kid" A ruff voice from the doorway interrupted. I turned to see a hooded man with kabuki make up on his face. I instinctively covered my ears so the man wouldn't see them but received a sharp slap to my hand when I did and muttered a small "Ow".

"Stop that! And shut up Kankuro who invited you!"

"Geez p.m.s-ing or what? I just came to see the kid who's got my little brother all frazzled." He said with a smirk on his painted face. Head turning to me and looking me up and down his smirk got wider. "I can see why."

"Don't let TenTen see you doing that."

His already pale face paled even more at the comment. "Ahem um yha. So we should go eat now." He said about to go out the door but stopped, as if remembering something, and turned to me. "Oh and my name is Kankuro by the way."

"Oh umm my names Kimi". With that he left the room.

"Come on lets go eat. I'm sure Gaara is already there and waiting." She said walking to the door, motioning for me to fallow.

We walked down the long door filled hallways and out into the lobby that had a small dining room to the side. Gaara and Kankuro were already seated at a table. Gaara with a cup of coffee and Kankuro with some dango and an omelet. Gaara look up to greet us but for some reason stopped and just stared, small blush creeping onto his face. It made me a little uncomfortable with my low self esteem. Kankuro smirked.

"Hey ototo if you keep staring at her like that you might get charged with sexual harassment." Kankuro said thru snorts of laughter. Said laughter stopped though when a stream of sand smacked him in the back of his head. I was surprised to say the least and started looking for the source which I found was a gourd strapped to Gaara's back. Kankuro sputtered out another laugh and I tipped my head in curiosity, one fuzzy blue ear swiveling back. "Bahaha you, haha, you should have seen your face hahahaha."

"Gaara controls the sand he carries on his back. Call it his little gift from Shukaku." Temari explained. I nodded in understanding and sat at the table in-between Gaara and Temari. A man I assumed was the chef came up to the table and took Temari's order first, which consisted of dango and hot tea, then turned to me with a look of complete disgust and asked for my order.

"I'm fine." I said knowing full well that they would put something in whatever I ordered.

"Oh no you don't, order your food right now." Temari said with finalization in her voice. I sighed. Maybe they won't try anything while the Kazekage is here. Who knows, might as well try.

"Fine, I'll have shiozake* onigiri please." Again the man gave me a look and went off to fill our orders. A few minuets later a server came out with plates of food in her hand. As she set the food down I immediately knew by the smirk she was wearing that there was something in my food. As soon as the woman was gone I gave the food a quick sniff and wish I didn't. Getting a good whiff of piss in an overly sensitive nose is not the most pleasant thing in the world. Revolted, I quickly grabbed my nose so as not to smell it again.

The others at the table gave me a confused look. Gaara was the first to voice it. "Kimi what's wrong?"

I gave a degusted scoff at the snickers coming from the door way to the kitchen. "Oi" I called over their way which they ignolaged with a triumphant look. Oh that is so it. Before anyone could react, I grabbed one of the piss infested onigiri, jumped over to the chef and shoved it in his mouth sending us toppling over with me sitting on his stomach pinning his arms with my legs. My voice come out as a venom laced whisper. "Hey fucktard, how does it feel? To eat your own piss that is. Taste good?" He looked ready to vomit. "No? Let me point out something to you little fucker. If I'm the demon that everyone claims I am then you must be the devils fucking advocate. Never in my life would I have ever pulled some shit like that on anyone you sick bitches. I am so fucking sick of this country. To think that at one point I would have given my life for it. You know what; fuck that shit I hope you all rot in the deepest pits of hell." By that time my eyes had gone yellow and my fangs had come into view. I could feel hands pull me off of the petrified man and tried to pull away but realized that they were Gaara's. I let Gaara pull me to him and guide me outside to a medium sized carriage. Once inside Gaara sat me next to him an arm set firmly around my shoulders. I could feel my body trembling and Mamoru snarled, hackles raised.

**Gaara's p.o.v**

I was more than a little pissed at the situation. What kind of fool would do something like that in front of a powerful ruler? To his guest none the less. If I wasn't the Kazekage I would have already ripped his wind pipe out through his nose but for now I will just be satisfied by Kimi's handy work. Which, by the way, had the man pissing in his pants by the time I had pulled her off. I will have to send a letter of apology later but, right now, the girl's chakra was out of control.

"You need to calm down, it would do no good for to lose control and give them more reason to condemn you." When the trembling didn't stop I began to worry a little. Then she spoke, in a tone that could have scared any shinobi.

"I have been beaten, exiled, scorned, and shunned by everyone I come across but never, never, have they done something so vile before. Not even having my house burned down was this bad. Sick mother fucker.''

I felt the carriage shift a little, signaling that my sibling had joined us. Temari sat on the other side of Kimi and started to rub small circles on her back. The trembling died down a little at the contact. The carriage gave a pull and started moving.

"Feel better now?" Temari asked. Kimi gave a little nod. "Good. If I were you I would have killed that little creep. Oh here." She plopped a peach in Kimi's hand. "Eat up. It's a long trip from here to Suna."

The trembling stopped completely by now. She looked up at me and it was then that I realized that I still had my arm around her shoulders and quickly removed it. Her eyes still had traces of yellow which made them interesting to look at. 'What is it about this girl that makes me so on edge?' And so it begins huh?

**Dark- soooo what cha think? I think I really shouldn't listen to Papa Roach wile typing lol.**

**Kisame- you are sick. So very very sick.**

**Dark- oh quit winning big baby.**

**Kisame-You gutted a fish! Right in front of me! Then ate it!**

**Dark- Mmmmm it was tasty too. So anyways sorry for the wait. Please, please review**


End file.
